Una mentira más
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Porque mentir es algo que todos hacemos. * Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje favorito", del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio. *


\- Hablan -

"Piensan"

 _Flashbacks_

-X-

DISCLAIMER: El sitio se llama fanfiction. Adivina tú (;D)

PALABRAS: 845

* * *

 **UNA MENTIRA MÁS**

AUTORA: Yui Aishimasu-Hiro

De niño Hiro se pregunta mucho por qué otros de su edad tienen alguna persona que los acompañan, a las que no llaman tía, tío o con un nombre como Tadashi.

Las palabras papá y mamá son desconocidas para él, así que una tarde al llegar de la escuela le pregunta a su tía Cass.

Ella, todavía tomándole de la mano mientras abría la puerta, no sabe qué decirle y Tadashi en cambio, no le explica. Ambos se callan, sin contestar a nada.

Al día siguiente el pequeño levanta la mano, para preguntarlo en clases. La maestra no quiere decirle tampoco, de pronto se ha quedado tal cual mimo. A Hiro le sorprende, porque la mujer siempre suele portarse gruñona y enojarse con las preguntas que cree tontas.

(Quizás no sabe la respuesta).

En la hora del recreo varios niños lo miran y entre murmullos Hiro oye que dicen lo raro que es por no tener padres, lo mal que la debe pasar y buscan una palabra para describirlo mejor: Huérfano.

Ese es el momento en que comienza a sentirse incómodo por la falta de esos famosos padres.

Entonces, ese mismo día al terminar el horario de clases, repara por primera vez la cantidad de niños que suelen decir felizmente "Papá" o "Mamá", cuando una "madre" abraza un niño o una niña. O cuando un niño o niña se sube a los hombros de su "padre."

Y Hiro sólo puede bajar la cabeza, porque mirar le hace sentir un peso extraño en el estómago, un hormigueo en los dedos y falta de aire.

El semestre entrante llegan las boletas de calificaciones y, de nuevo, vuelve a darse cuenta de que jamás ha sido normal que una tía firme el papel con las calificaciones, ni es normal recibir felicitaciones de un hermano mayor.

(Pero no le pregunta a ninguno de los dos por qué no tiene padres.)

Esa noche se mete silenciosamente en la alcoba de su tía Cass, arrebata un álbum de las fotografías y vuelve a su habitación.

Dentro de un fuerte hecho de mantas y con una linterna, observa a detalle los rostros en cada imagen.

\- Yo no necesito padres -Dice, su infantil ceño fruncido y sus manitas quitando la única foto que le atrae.

Una donde sólo están tía Cass, Tadashi y él.

Al día siguiente, es el mayor el que al despertarse encuentra, en el borde de la cama, el diario que hace poco le regaló a su hermanito.

Bajo la foto se puede leer, escrito con marcador, la frase "¡Mi familia es grandiosa!" y aunque al principio se alegra de que así lo considere Hiro, la alegría pasa a tristeza rápidamente al ver que en el rostro del bollito dormido, todavía sobre la cama, hay rastros de lágrimas.

-X-

Hiro crece un poco más y se da cuenta de que el sentimiento que lo llena, al ver a otros niños acompañados, no es molestia. Sabe que son celos, aunque no quiera admitirlo abiertamente.

Odia tener que aparentar que no le importa. Sin embargo, hay alguien al que no puede engañar.

"Es difícil hacerlo." Tadashi es inteligente, pues adivina fácilmente las emociones de las personas.

Algunas veces, Hiro quisiera que Tadashi fuera idiota.

Otras veces, él mismo quisiera serlo para no parecer un pez que corre en contra de la corriente.

-X-

Sabe que las peleas robóticas son ilegales, él más que nadie que ya ha participado en más de las que puede contar. ¡Pero no quiere detenerse! ¿Acaso no lo entiende? Él, que también es un genio, debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! - Exclamó fastidiado, puertas adentro del garage -. ¿Qué me esconda como una rata?

\- No te estoy insultando aquí, Hiro - Le enfadó el comentario.

El susodicho gruñó.

\- ¡Siempre me has dicho que soy inteligente! ¡Que tengo un don! - Hizo comillas con las manos -. Estás siendo hipócrita ahora. ¿Sabes?

Tadashi se sobó las sienes, volviendo a mirarle con toda su rabia de que no quisiera obedecerle.

\- Es por tu bien, algunas cosas deben ser ocultadas en ciertos lugares...

Antes de que continuara, Hiro le interrumpió con un sonoro grito.

\- ¡NO QUIERO!

El mayor acentuó su ceño fruncido, preocupado de que su tía Cass bajara el volumen de la música que oía y los sintiera discutir.

Pero la forma en las pupilas de Hiro lo taladraron, le hizo dejar de preocuparse por ese asunto.

\- Si no puedo usar mi inteligencia... - La voz del pre-adolescente disminuyó. - ¿Qué cosa tengo?

La furia en los ojos del mayor se esfumó ante esa declaración. Su mente se adentró en la sorpresa y al reconocer el tono de tristeza, le invadió la culpa.

\- Soy un Don Nadie y siempre lo seré.

Tadashi sintió una puñalada en el pecho, como si de pronto no pudiera articular algún movimiento, sólo hablar.

\- Hiro...

\- Si no puedo usar mi "Don"… quizás debería morir.

Ni el mismo Hiro sabe si lo dice por la ira del momento, o si en verdad lo desea.

* * *

 **El último está inspirado en un episodio, de una serie que estoy viendo de nuevo.**

 **¿Reviews por Hiro Emo? (xP)**


End file.
